


President JSchlatt and his loyal Wilbur - on hold until further notice

by fourthcloset



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, Wilbur Soot - Fandom, jschlatt - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Bottom Wilbur, Light Bondage, M/M, Schlatt owns wil, Smut, a rare instance of top schlatt, but he's still kind and gentle with wilbur, possessive schlatt, schlattbur - Freeform, they're gonna fuck trust me, top schlatt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourthcloset/pseuds/fourthcloset
Summary: After Schlatt won the DreamSMP election, rather than banning Wilbur from L'Manburg, He takes him as his own personal plaything. At first, Wilbur is reluctant to give in to Schlatt, but quickly realises being close to him is too good to resist.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 37
Kudos: 815





	1. Chapter 1

The newly elected president JSchlatt gazed down upon his subjects, microphone in hand.  
“My first decree as President of L’Manburg, is to revoke the citizenship of TommyInnit and Wilbur Soot. Now Tommy, get the FUCK out of here.”  
Tommy and Wilbur sat in disbelief, their eyes darting from each other, to the citizens, and then to Schlatt. Schlatt made eye contact with the shaking Wilbur. The dictator raised his hand and signalled to George. Arrows shot down from George’s bow landing at Tommy’s feet, causing him to jump up and run for his life. Wilbur scrambled to his feet and turned to run, but was interrupted by a voice blaring over the speakers.  
“Wait. Not you. You’re coming with me.”  
Wilbur turned to look at the podium, and Schlatt was pointing at him with a sly expression on his face. Schlatt whispered to his cabinet, before taking one last glance at the mortified Wilbur, looking him up and down. He turned and walked slowly off the podium, and out of sight.

Tubbo, reluctantly following the president’s orders, grabbed his sword and bow and went to search for Tommy, and ‘show him the door’. George and Alex walked quickly down to Wilbur, each of them grabbing one of his forearms and pressing them behind his back, restraining him. They pushed Wilbur forward, leading him off and away from the crowd. The citizens of L’Manburg were left in disbelief, shouting obscenities at each other and at Schlatt’s cabinet.

Wilbur stumbled forward, being pushed from behind. He was being led toward the centre of the city, where Schlatt had moved into a mansion that had been built for whoever won the election. As they were walking, George pulled a pair of handcuffs out, and put them around Wilbur’s wrists, securing them behind his back.  
“The fuck do you think you’re doing?” Wilbur hissed at them and tried to pull away, failing, only making George and Alex’s grip on his forearms tighten. He winced, and decided to keep quiet and just let them take him away. After a few minutes of walking, they reached Schlatt’s home, where he stood menacingly leaning against the open front door. He wore a mischievous smile and squinted eyes, refusing to look anywhere but into Wilbur’s. He got off the doorway, patted down his black suit, and ran his hand through his hair. Wilbur’s breath hitched. Schlatt may be the enemy, but god was he gorgeous and Wilbur just couldn’t help being attracted to him. When they were a couple metres away from Schlatt, Alex and George shoved Wilbur, and he stumbled forward toward Schlatt. He would have fallen onto his face if Schlatt hadn't caught him by placing both his hands on Wilbur’s shoulders, steadying him. Schlatt flicked his head to the side, motioning his cabinet to leave. He hooked one finger on the collar of Wilbur’s shirt, and used it to pull him forward inside the house, and Schlatt closed the door behind him quickly. Now they were alone in Schlatt’s home.

“You may have one the election, Schlatt…” Wilbur spat. “But we’re stronger than you. L’Manburg is stronger than you. My people and I will rise against you, and you will be nothing.” Wilbur stared daggers at the slightly shorter Schlatt.  
“Oh Wilbur. You’re forgetting, they’re my people now. You have no one.” Schlatt circled behind him and ran his fingers along the chain of Wilbur’s cuffs.  
“Also, tough talk for the guy in the handcuffs.” Schlatt muttered through a mischievous smile. Wilbur immediately pulled away from Schlatt and turned to face him, looking disgruntled. Wilbur was scared. He didn’t know what was going to happen to his country, to his people, or to him. But he was in front of the enemy, and needed to put on a brave face. He couldn’t show his weakness in front of him.  
“What do you want from me?” Wilbur half-yelled angrily at Schlatt.  
“Oh, not much.” Schlatt took a step closer to Wilbur, and rubbed the fabric of Wilbur’s jumper between his fingers. “I just think you’re cute.” Schlatt looked up to meet Wilbur’s eyes, smirking. His eyes were wide open, and his mouth parted slightly. He was shocked. Wilbur had no idea Schlatt felt that way. But there was no way in hell he would let Schlatt find out he felt the same. Schlatt was his nemesis. Schlatt was the one who took away everything he had.

Schlatt chuckled lightly, watching the cogs turning in Wilbur’s head.  
“C’mon, fuckwit. I’ve been kind enough to give you your own room. Follow me.” Schlatt placed his hand on the back of Wilbur’s shoulder and led him to his room. It was a small-ish room, with a bed, nightstand, and wardrobe. Schlatt pushed Wilbur toward the bed, so that he tripped and ended up sitting on it. Schlatt leaned against the bed and reached around Wilbur to take off his handcuffs.  
“Now, I have some rules, pretty boy.” Schlatt said flirtatiously, and Wilbur may have caught a butterfly or two in his stomach.  
“You’re mine. I own you, Wilbur. You’ll do as I say. Your job is to follow me around and look pretty, got it? And don’t even think about trying to escape. All doors to the outside remain locked.” Schlatt got the handcuffs off, and moved back from the bed. “And if you try…” Schlatt pulled a taser out of his trouser pocket, and turned it on in the air for a second. Fear flashed in Wilbur’s eyes, making Schlatt chuckle evilly. He placed the taser back in his pocket, and twirled the handcuffs around his fingers.  
“Shame. You looked good in these. I might have to bring them back out later.” He flashed an evil smile at Wilbur before turning and walking out the door.  
“Make yourself comfortable.” He added before leaving.  
“Alright.” Wilbur said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i only put out the first chapter earlier today and 70 people have seen it already woah. smut coming soon don't miss out!!

Wilbur had sat there on the bed for hours, from mid afternoon until night. Just thinking, weighing his options, planning. He needed to somehow escape and find Tommy, but, did he really want to? God, he wanted Schlatt. He can’t even deny it. Part of him (honestly, most of him) wanted to stay here with Schlatt and be his forever. His thoughts were interrupted by a hand on his shoulder.  
“Hey Wilbur. You’ve been in here for ages. You alright?” Schlatt asked calmly.  
“Wh- huh?” Wilbur slapped Schlatt’s hand away and stood up, rising above him. “How the HELL could I be okay? I’ve…” Wilbur’s expression turned from rage to sadness. “I’ve lost everything. My… my friends… and my country, and my freedom…” Tears began to well in Wilbur’s eyes, and small sobs escaped him. Wilbur sat back down on the bed and raised his hands to cover his face, hiding his tears as he cried. Schlatt’s face softened, and he sat down on the bed, leaning against the headboard. He wrapped his arms around Wilbur and pulled him back so he was leaning into Schlatt’s chest. Wilbur didn’t resist, he just clutched Schlatt’s shirt and cuddled into him as he cried. Schlatt had one arm hugged tightly around Wilbur, and the other playing with his hair.  
“It’ll be alright Will. You’ll be alright.” Schlatt leant down to kiss Wilbur softly on the forehead. They laid there together in each other's arms until they both fell asleep.

The next morning, Will was the first to wake. During the night the two of them had shifted down from sitting and they were both lying under the covers, facing each other. Will’s face was in Schlatt’s neck, his arm around schlatt’s torso. Schlatt’s face was buried in Wilbur’s hair, his hand placed on Wilburs waist. Wilbur laid there, enjoying the warmth and the intimacy. It had been a long time since he was like this with someone, and it made him happy that he was like this, right here, right now, with Schlatt. The only thing Wilbur didn’t like about this was how they were both fully clothed. It would be a lot more comfortable without the collar of Schlatt’s suit rubbing against his chin.

Schlatt stirred, and rolled over onto his back, groaning. He blinked a few times, slowly, and turned his head to look at Wilbur’s face.  
“Hey.” Wilbur said softly, smiling. Schlatt’s eyes analysed Wilbur’s face, taking in his beauty, before making eye contact and replying  
“Goodmorning.” Schlatt rolled back over toward wilbur, their faces inches away from each other. Schlatt placed his hand gingerly on Wilbur’s cheek, caressing it with his thumb. Wilbur’s smile widened, and he placed his arm around Schlatt’s torso, hugging him. They both stared into each other's eyes, enjoying how close they were. They both had wanted to be this close for a long time.

Schlatt couldn’t resist anymore, and he closed the gap between them with a soft -but long- kiss to Wilbur’s lips. Wilbur kissed him back. It was at this moment that Wilbur decided there was nowhere else he’d rather be than right there, with that gorgeous son of a bitch Jschlatt. Wilbur Pulled Schlatt closer to him, their bodies pressed against each other. Schlatt pulled back from the kiss to run his thumb over Wilbur’s bottom lip, before going back in, this time kissing a little more aggressively. They laid together, kissing each other softly and passionately for a few minutes, before they both agreed they needed to get out of bed.

“I’m gonna go change. Do you want to borrow some of my clothes so you can change too?” Schlatt asked Wilbur as he sat up from the bed, dragging Wilbur with him.  
“Yeah, that’d be great. Thank you, Schlatt.” Wilbur said sleepily, placing one more kiss to Schlatt’s lips. They stood up together and walked to Schlatt’s bedroom. As Schlatt walked to his wardrobe to pull out some clothes, Wilbur was taking in just how large Schlatt’s bed was.  
“Well, I wish we fell asleep there last night rather than the bed in my room.” Wilbur complained.  
“Lucky for you, this bed is just as much yours as it is mine. I trust you’ll be sleeping in here with me tonight.” Schlatt didn’t wait for an answer, because Wilbur was sleeping in here whether he wanted to or not. He threw a pair of black jeans, a belt, a black button up shirt and a white jumper on the bed for Wilbur to wear.  
“Uh, Schlatt, white isn’t really my colour-”  
“Too bad, baby. You’re hot in white, you’re wearing it.” Schlatt said, somehow both sternly and seductively. Schlatt walked into his ensuite to get dressed, leaving Wilbur to change his clothes in Schlatt’s room.


End file.
